Amy vs Birdo
Amy vs Birdo is Peep4Life's two hundred and fifty-seventh DBX! Description Season 18 Episode 2! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Super Mario! The pink love interests of Sonic and Yoshi go head to head. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Amy rushed through the field, desperate to find the Chaos Emerald. If she found it and delivered it to Sonic, then maybe she could force him to marry her if she handed it over. Her heart was beating at record speeds just at the thought of it. She reached what seemed like an alter of some kind, and before her floated a gleaming Chaos Emerald. "Oh, PERFECT!" she cried, reaching out to acquire it. But just as she came one step closer to finally getting Sonic, someone ripped it all away from her. "Come back!" she ordered the defiant gem as it vanished into... some weird pink vacuuming creature? Birdo looked to chew the emerald slightly, before spitting it into Amy's forehead. "Hey!" Amy yelled, grabbing her Piko Piko Hammer. "I'll teach you!" Here we go! ''' Birdo spat an egg directly at Amy, but the hedgehog smashed it straight back at her. Birdo span on the spot, deflecting the egg which Amy was able to avoid this time. She gripped her hammer tight. "Eat hammer, punk!" she cried, leaping and bringing the weapon down. Birdo stepped back as the hammer crashed onto the ground. The shock wave lifted Birdo into the air, and Amy twirled with her mallet, catching Birdo in the back and launching her across the area. Amy then followed with a Spin Dash, tackling Birdo against the wall. But as Amy went to knock Birdo's head off, the bow wearing creature emitted a deafening noise from her snout, which shook Amy up. The hammer dropped to the ground as the hedgehog covered her ears. Birdo saw the opening, and crunched into Amy with a headstrong tackle. Amy landed back first against the nearby alter, and Birdo summoned a giant egg which buried the hedgehog into the ground. Amy squirmed, trying to elevate herself out of the floor. Birdo immediately inhaled as Amy got free, pulling her in. Amy grabbed a nearby piece of rock as a defence, but Birdo saw this coming and delivered another bone rattling tackle. Amy skidded along the ground, and Birdo ran after her. The hedgehog got to her feet and delivered a Homing Attack, making Birdo crash into the wall. Amy then skidded beneath her and grabbed her mallet, driving it into the spine of her foe. Birdo cried out as she went face first into the stone wall. As Birdo stepped back to spit eggs at Amy, the hedgehog used her weapon to break the wall and smash the resulting debris into Birdo's face. As Amy went for another Homing Attack, Birdo repelled her with a spin. Amy slid across the floor, and then leapt over Birdo's incoming barge. Birdo crashed into the alter, knocking it over. Birdo woozily made her way to her feet, only to see a huge shadow form over her. When she turned around, Amy had leapt down and drove her hammer into the skull of her foe. Birdo was crushed beneath the hammer in a bloody splatter, as Amy performed a flip and landed gracefully next to the Chaos Emerald. "The things I do for you." Amy said, mooning over the picture of Sonic she kept with her. She then scooped up the Chaos Emerald and put it in her pocket. She then looked at the bloody mess on the ground and on her dress. "Geez, thanks a lot!" she moaned, before rushing out of the altar. "Sonic! SONIC!" she cried, catching a glimpse of a blue blur in the distance. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Amy! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Lovers themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:East only themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:DBXs with a confirmed Sequel